dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sphincter Cell
Mush of the information on this talk page is obsolete, or pointless. For a more uptodate strategy see Sphincter Cell. Strategy considerations 200% in every resistance, so you need at least 4 pandas to take the resistances. Or if you dont want yourself getting killed. The Sphincter Cell summons a monster which has a AoE - resists. Tactical placement of this monster within the AoE is vital if you ever want to kill it. You also need a good eni to heal and 2/3 characters that take good damage. Note - You don't *need* pandas to kill it, infact, it would be a lot easier to kill it without pandas. All you have to do is, first of all keep everyone alive, and then just form a two-square box(a box with two empty squares in it) so you can put the Sphincter in it and one of the turtles in it with it. The turtles have 30% resistance to one stat, that's the stat they decrease by 200% with their little spell (for example if the turtle has 30% water resistance than their spell takes -200% water resistance off of you or the Sphincter). The fastest way to kill it would be to get two sacriers in the group, high levels recommended. One sacrier to put the Sphincter in the box and the other sacrier to put one of the turtles in the box with it. Now once a turtle is right next to the Sphincter, it'll aim its spell at the Sphincter and stack it up which makes it easier. For example, if the water resistance turtle is right next to the Sphincter, it'll keep casting the -200% spell on the Sphincter and stack it up as long as they're both right next to each other. The spell only lasts for three turns so it can only stack up to -600% resistance on the Sphincter (which is still very helpful). You can also do it with one sacrier I suppose but it could take longer due to the cooldown on the sacrier's switching of positions spells. Now, it is recommended that you have static summon spells such as Cawwot, Xelor's Dial, Living Chest, or any other spell that can help blocking. The Sphincter does teleport diagonally so you'll have to block those spots too, it doesn't hit diagonally though so that's good. Xelor's Dial is very usefull considering it helps with the AP-raping but any other summon that can block would do good. Now I would recommend having people with over 1,500 HP on its sides because if it hits a Critical Hit on you, it will deal around 1,500 damage, it doesn't one-hit KO. As long as you have some Eniripsas or Boogey wands to heal that it won't be a problem, it will probably Critical Hit once or twice during the fight. Make sure you pick the right turtle, you don't want to sit there for hours killing it. Boxing it by the wall would help a lot too but less people would be able to hit it which is also not bad because the Sphincter will summon turtles outside of the box, I never saw it summoning it right next to him. Other strategy notes (moved from Amakna Castle Rat Dungeon) Sphincter Cell has 200% resists to every element 160% resists to ap and mp drain, 13000-14000 hp and can hit for over 1000. Ko on a crit (even on truce/immunity). Hes joined by a black and white rat with a few other henchmen. When unable to attack because surrounded he summons no-los a turtle that maybe of one of 4 colours... the turtle has a couple of spells, one of witch is kawaboonga. It gives -200% resist to a single element of the turtle's colour... the effect is cumulable... the spell is aoe too... stacked on Sphincter Cell it may gets up to -600% resist, making it a lot vulnerable to that element...be sure to bring an attacker of each element, or u will have to wait him to cast another turtle... first thing to do is killing the black rat... check wisely if the player u are gonna heal has black or white plague on it... with black plague u can die istantly if don't pay enought attention... plagues are effects activates when healed... once killed black rat split the team... first target is to get an optimal disposition on the map... u need to trap the Sphincter Cell with cawwots or players, letting the turtle be trapped next to him... pay attention, he has a teleport spell so be sure to cover the diagonal too or he will run away being a pain to trap again... sacriers and/or pandas are welcome for this placement... at least 1 eni is needed and even more, we did with 1 eni 150+ and me feca 150+ with boogey, and much luck... pray o the fate give u the turtle of the colour of sacrier element so he can stand next to him without being killed... Sphincter Cell could hit about 800-1000 each turn, when sacrier got -200% resist he was getting about 2500+ damage... he had 3300 hp and more than once fell to 100-200 hp... immunity, bribery, truce or whatever save ass spell is welcome here...unbewitchers too for plagues and white rat buffs... Once the disposition is right, the black rat is dead, few players, maybe 1-3 can kill stuff around while eni sac, or whatever hitter, feca and supporters have to take care of Sphincter Cell... once all is done and Sphincter Cell has some -X00 resist it won't take much to kill... our sac hit him for about 6000+ damages in a single turn... anyway all has to be done quickly because in any moment he can kill and run away letting u all die... note: Just have a sram crit lethal for 10k :D By far the easiest and safest way to kill sphincter cell is using an ecaflip with 1/2 Claw of Cenegal and a pair of enus. Allow the rat to toss out a turtle then proceed to take it to 0-3 ap total. It will just stand there while you kill everything else. No sacrier needed, no 2 enis, no one is taking massive damage. 1. Bribe 2. Stim eca so it can cast CoC 3 times a turn 3. Eca starts ap 'raping' the rat 4. bribe again 5. eca continues A couple mass clumsy or any other ap draining spells will take some burden of the eca for a couple of turns but once the rat has under 4 ap you are basically safe for a while. The eca should keep stacking claw of cenegal on sphincter until everything else is dead. If there is a turtle out at this moment great just move the 2 next to eachother. If not allow the rat 3-4 ap and move everyone out of its MP range. This will provoke him to throw a turtle. A couple of bribes and some more Cenegals and he is harmless again. Enjoy. ------------------------------- Heh, you dont need to trap, or use a pair of enus to kill splinter, infact a sac + 1 Eni + 1 Feca + could do it, however this is not advised...best to bring 2 Enis and some damage dealers to kill the rest of the stuff in fight. - Truce first turn. Buff Sac 2nd turn, don't bother sacing anyone. Wait till splinters summoned a turtle already. Lock Splinter with Sac. - Splinter will now miss his turns just be letting them pass by or dodge rolling, unless the rest of the team run away he will NOT jump away from the Sac. Keep the person with the -resist close and he will try to dodge roll each time. - Now while Sacs locking splinter you have Plenty of time to kill the rest of the monsters in fight, I advise you start with black rat since healing while this is alive COULD be fatal. Once this is done, co-op the turtle putting it next to splinter, then trans back with another player or summon. Then put a player with 200ish agility next to the turtle so it doesn't move, alternatively stand anyone next to the turtle then -3mp on the turtle so it cannot move. Turtle only has 30%mp/ap res so this is fairly easily done. Now splinter will try to dodge/miss its turn while the turtle stacks -resists on splinter, use players with the damage type of the turtle to kill splinter while sac keeps him in place. If the Sac locking EVER gets -resist except when truce is up, unbewitch the sac, and his skill, better an alive sac without his skill than a dead sac. Note splinter can summon more than one turtle, but you only need to put 1 next to it, if it summons more than one, kill the one of the element that your team deals the least damage in. I've done all my splinter fights this way and the vast majority have finished in around 20minutes without ANY allied ko's. Good luck. Shujou :) Can somebody post the mobs wich are before sphinter cell? Ummmm... If you use truce first turn. How are you going to buff the sac? He needs to lose hp to gain points. Nope, they don't have to lose hp. They only needs to get attacked. --side note-- i just thought of a way to kill it,have 2 srams, corner it, and use fear, the knockback will eventually kill it, but you will need a fewvenis behind them for healing... it would take forever but it can be done!! by: livingin-shadows -- Fear doesn't do knockback damage, and now Sacs don't get buffed unless they're damaged :Fear used to do knockback damage, so it was a reasonable way to kill Cell, and Sacriers didn't used to have to take damage to be buffed. Both those comments were outdated, it doesn't make them wrong. Also, please remember to sign your comments on talk pages. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) splinter cell thats just crazy you will only be able to kill him with a decent stratergy to kill him i highly recomend that you get a strong agi cra for push back damage and maybe some other charecters that can do push back damage :It's easy enough just using the Turtles, I don't see why you feel it to be so hard (using pushback would make it longer if anything than the "actual" way). Galrauch (talk) 20:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Strategy I have seen at least one person on the official forums complain that a summoned turtle next to Sphincter did reduce Sphincter's resistance. And I have had similar issues in the past, but I haven't been to Sphincter recently so I don't want to edit the main page. But, currently in the Strategy section someone has made this statement: "Sphincter summons several Turtles during the fight each of which, when it has sufficent AP, will cast a weakness spell which lowers the relative resistance by 200%" Which is not entirely true, because the summons do not gain AP and could be misleading if someone were having trouble getting the summoned turtles to cast Kawabunga. What I have had to do in the past is put one of my characters next to the same turtle that is next to Sphincter. The turtle then casts Kawabunga to reduce my character's resistance and catches Sphincter in the AoE. Another complicating factor here is that I don't know if this a bug (for all I know Ankama could have fixed it by now) or is it intentional on the part of the devs. But if someone does go to Sphincter and if they are able to verify what exactly needs to be done in order to get the summons to reduce Sphincter's resistance maybe they would like to update the page appropriately. Euclis (talk) 17:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I've corrected the AP gaining part and added a bit about the AI (strictly shouldn't have but I know Sphincter's/Gourlo's summons AI seems to change every patch so any little helps). Galrauch (talk) 16:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC)